Megesett, hogy
by KoyasuNaoki
Summary: Amaimon x Rin x Mephisto egyperces.


**Megesett, hogy**

_Megjegyzés:_ _threesome egyperces, kicsit befejezetlen.**  
**_

* * *

Egy édes kis kutyimuli kajtatott a fiú mellett, már benne járt a korban, lógott a nyelve is.  
Egy nagy masnit hordott a nyakában, és apró lábaival nem győzte tartani az iramot a direkt siető fiúval.  
-Minek kajtatsz utánam, Mephisto?!- állt meg, és ráordított a cseppet sem megszeppent kutyára Rin.  
-Már mondtam szemmel kell hogy tartsalak. És kérlek ne kiabálj mert bántja a füleimet.- kinyújtotta kis nyelvét,és elkezdett tisztálkodni, utalva ezzel arra, tökéletesen ura a helyzetnek. Ez Rint kiborította.  
- Annyit kiabálok amennyit akarok, és amikor akarok, senki se kérte hogy kövess!  
-Természetesen, és nem, tudod mi a feltétele annak hogy ebben az iskolában maradhass.  
- Azt tudom, de mégis miért…. Miért pont te őrzöl? Hol van Yukio?- rogyott össze Rin, szemeiben könnycseppek fénylettek. Megfogta Mephisto masniját két kezével, és gyengének egyáltalán nem mondható módon kezdte el követelőzve rángatni.  
- Miért.. pont…egy… randa..kutyának.. kell.. vigyáznia rám?  
-Ha tovább rángatsz istenbizony megharaplak.  
-Hah! Azt nézném meg!- Azonban Mephisto rózsaszín pillái nem tanúskodtak blöffölésről.  
-Tessék- azzal letette immár vigyázva Mephistót a földre Rin.  
Rin épp most múlt 16, nem volt egy délceg alkat, de sápadt színű bőre szépen illett dúsfekete hajához. Olívazöld szemében ott rejlett egy titokzatos fény, amit csak kevesen ismertek. Démon volt, és nem is akármilyen. Akaratlanul kapta ezt az átkot apjától, aki nem más mint a démonok démonja, a leghatalmasabb ellenfele a démonirtó kék lángjainak jelét hordja magában, abból a célból hogy egyszer ő lehessen apja hordozója itt, az emberi világban, Ashurában. Dacolva végzetével, ő mást akart. Ember már nem lehetett, azt feladta mikor apja meghalt és előhúzta a Kurakirit, a démonvágó kardját. Mephisto volt az aki elvállalta hogy fedezi, és segíti vágyának elérésében. Így került a True Cross Akadémiára, és megkezdte a hosszú tanulást, hogy egy nap olyan nagyszerű démonirtó legyen, mint néhai apja.  
Egy ideig csendben sétáltak egymás mellett a fák között, mikor Mephisto hirtelen megszólalt és egy nagy pukkanás hallatszott.  
"Ein, Zwei,Drei!"- és a hófehér kutyi helyén egy 190 centi magas, bohócszerű férfi állt. Utóbbinak Rin csúfolta. Mephisto ennek az iskolának az igazgatója, és egyben démon, így úgy ahogy elismeri a Vatikán korábban tett szolgálataiért, de mégsem bíznak meg benne teljesen. Talán érthető is. Mindenesetre szárnyai alá vette Rint, a kisöccsét, akiért az utóbbi időben egyre-egyre csak fájt a feje.  
-Így már másabb.  
- Most már békén hagysz? Úgyis mennem kell órára lassan.- ásított egy nagyot Rin, és továbbment az ösvényen, ami egy kopottas épület felé tartott, ahol Shurával lesz fegyverforgató órája.  
-Persze, csak ha megengeded még elkísérlek a kapuig.  
Rin épp vissza akart vágni, de feltűnt neki egy cseppnyi szomorúság Mephisto hangjában.  
Tudta, mégha nem is látszik Mephisto igenis aggódik érte, és a javát akarja mindig. Mostanában pedig egyre gyülemlenek a gondok Rin lelkében, nemrég még magában is elvesztette a hitet hogy képes végigmenni-e az úton, amit apja helyesnek vélne. Ezért is akar még erősebbé válni, hogy ne veszítsen el soha még egyszer egy szerettét se.  
-Ha van kedved, utána ráérek …- motyogta Rin az orra alatt, Mephisto pedig vigyorogva lépett Rin mellé.  
-Adj bele mindent kölyök, számítok rád!-Mephisto a kapuból integetett Rinnek, és alig hallhatóan suttogta: Várunk rád…

Pár óra eltelt, Rin fáradtan de eredményesen ballagott ki az óráról. Körülnézett, de nem látott senkit se, magában szitkozódott hogy lám, ennyit Mephistóról. Már elért a körletükhöz Yukióval, mikor a semmiből felbukkant egy karmos kéz, és berántotta az épületbe.  
-Pssszt!- tette ujját szája elé egy méregzöld hajú alak, aki kifele kémlelt, és látszólag keresett valakit.  
-Amaimon, te meg mi a fenét keresel itt?  
A fiú még egy ideig kifelé bámult, aztán lassan felemelte zöld szemeit Rinre.  
- Bátyánkat nem láttad? Behemothot véletlenül otthagytam nála, és bár jólnevelt állatka attól tartok megette az összes..  
- ….Cukromat!- Mephisto hátuk mögűl előbukkant, és öccsét gallérjánál fogva sírásban tört ki.  
- Minek kellett otthagynod azt a rémet, ha egyszer a Gehennán is hagyhattad volna?  
- De bátyám, ott unatkozott.  
- Inkább mint megegye a létszükségletű glükózforrásom?!  
- Elnézést érte,bátyám.- motyogta a démon cseppet sem bűnbánó arccal. Amaimon többnyire a Gehennán élte mindennapjait, néha feljött az emberi világba hogy elűzze unalmas perceit, és talán nem meglepő hogy mióta szemet vetett bátyja Rinre azóta ő is egyre többször lopózott be Mephisto védőbűbájai egyik titkos résén. Apjától megkapta a nyolc démoni király özűl az egyik címet, így ő volt a Föld királya. Képességei nem szárnyalták túl bátyjáét, de mivel bármikor képes volt földrengést létrehozni néha bizony meggyűlt a baja Mephistó jófiú volt, aki imádta a cuki dolgokat, főleg ha Rin névre hallgatott.  
- Micsoda neveletlen testvérekkel áldott meg apánk, ha ezt hallaná…- csóválta fejét Mephisto.  
- … Bátyám már rég nem ugrottál le Gehennára, nélküled unalom unalom hátán terem.  
- Amaimon, öcsém, jól látod, valóban nélkülözhetetlen egyéniség vagyok.  
- Na persze, a sok semmirekellő ördögfajzat között márcsak rendet tudsz tenni..- mondta Rin kétkedve, és hálókörlete felé vette az irányt.  
- Merre tartasz?- kiáltott utána Mephisto, de Amaimon gyorsabb volt és Rin előtt termett.  
- Ágy.-válaszolt, de érezte ez ellen lesz pár kifogás.  
Még ideje sem volt ellenkezni, máris Amaimon beférkőzött intim szférájába, és hegyes szemfogai közűl előbukkant nyelvével végigsiklott a fiú hideg bőrén.  
-Hiányoztál, öcsém.- suttogta Rin fülébe, és újra nekiesett volna nyelvével a szép nyaknak, ha Rin nem taszítja el.  
- Mégis mit képzelsz , ilyen hirtelen?!  
- Nem volt jó?  
- Még szép hogy nem, különben is..  
- Rin..- lépett a fiú mögé Mephisto- hát így kell bánni azzal akit rég láttunk?  
- Rég? Neked az rég volt?!  
- Rin.. –hajolt le ,egészen a füléhez, suttogása megborzongatta a bőrét.  
Megengeded hogy testvéredként kimutassuk mennyire szeretünk?- Mephisto forró lehellete kezdett elviselhetetlenné válni Rin számára, pillanatnyilag ledermedt Mephisto közelségétől, majd mikor ráeszmélt neki esze ágában sincs hallgatni a hülyeségeiket újra megérezte Amaimon forró nyelvét immár felhevült bőrén.  
- Úgy,úgy.- Mephisto folyamatos suttogása is fülébe túl soknak bizonyult, és mikor megérezte bátyja hegyes nyelvét, amit körkörösen mozgatni kezdett fülcimpáján elpattant valami, és kiszaladt száján egy óvatlan sóhaj.


End file.
